Sleeping with the Enemy
by Kyarorain
Summary: All Saturos wanted was to be able to spend a night in the local town. He didn't expect to end up drinking next to Garet, let alone helping him to bed.


**Sleeping with the Enemy**

* * *

Er, blame my couples generator. It kept giving me this pairing for some reason.

GaretxSaturos. Hints of slash.

Camelot owns Golden Sun.

* * *

Saturos sat by the dying campfire and let out a wistful sigh, glancing at the town in the distance. There would still be people there, enjoying themselves, eating a decent meal, doing whatever they liked. But he and his travelling group were forced to stay out of the towns, keeping away from a certain group of pests.

He was the only one still up. They liked to get early nights in preparation for rising early in the morning and setting off on the journey to Venus Lighthouse. So right now Menardi, Alex, Felix, Jenna and Kraden were snoozing comfortably in their tents. Saturos idly wondered who it was who snored so badly.

This was boring. He didn't want to sleep yet, he wanted to go and have some fun. Nobody would know if he just sneaked off for a little bit and he had a disguise in case. Pointy eared, red eyed people tended to attract attention. Saturos quietly sneaked into his tent and grabbed his hooded cape, which he flung over himself, and then he hurried away toward the town.

It was a perfectly nice and nondescript town. There were few people out on the streets at this time of night. Privacy was a good thing, people would be a little suspicious of a hooded figure. Still, they would just be frightened of a pointy eared man with red eyes. Saturos hated the fact everyone freaked out at the sight of Proxians and thought they were evil straight away, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Saturos caught sight of the inn and walked up to the building, opening the door and letting himself in. It was quite pleasant inside, people were sitting down and chatting while a blazing fire kept them warm. He made his way through the inn to a bar and sat down upon a stool between a snoozing old man and some tall boy.

"Rum, please," asked Saturos, well aware of the strange look the man behind the bar was giving him. Was it so wrong to be hooded? With his scales, pointed ears and red eyes, he was just going to end up inadvertently robbing them. Stupid humans, he thought to himself, shaking his head.

The tall boy to his left let out a mournful sigh and gulped down a glass of orange juice, staring miserably at the bar. "My life sucks," he said in a deadpan voice. "Hey, don't tell anyone, but there's vodka in this."

Saturos realised the boy was talking to him and merely glared back as he thirstily drank his rum. He had no desire to have a conversation with some annoying twerp. What was the idiot doing sneaking alcohol anyway? He was obviously too young to be handling the tough stuff.

"Heh... I can't believe Isaac liked her all along," the boy said despondently, before asking for another glass. Saturos flinched and sat up straight, gazing at the boy. Of course, now he realised who it was. One of Isaac's friends.

Menardi was going to kill him if she ever found out about this. She would then roast his corpse and feed it to the wolves. Before resurrecting him and killing him all over again, somehow. How could he be sitting at a bar, being talked to by one of Isaac's friends? Saturos nervously asked for more rum, feeling quite glad he had his disguise.

"Oh, really?" Saturos asked in a conversational tone, making an effort to disguise his voice this time. He couldn't have the boy recognising his voice. What was his name anyway? Garet, wasn't it?

"I liked Mia..." Garet sighed, looking quite upset. "I was gonna tell her my feelings someday, but... I saw Isaac kissing her so I guess that's out... too bad... I can't ever seem to get the girl. It sucks."

"I like this girl," Saturos said, swigging more rum. He actually felt a little sorry for Garet. How could someone that pathetic ever get a girl? "Problem is, she's so violent and insane sometimes, I'm almost scared to think what life with her would be like. Still, we grew up together."

"Heh, sounds like Jenna," Garet said, sounding rather slurred. He grinned. "Those female Mars Adepts are the craziest. I miss Jenna a lot. It's just not the same without her yelling at me for being an idiot and setting fire to me."

"Pfft, Menardi is way crazier than Jenna..." Saturos broke off and let out a loud cough, his eyes widening in alarm. He was going to blame the alcohol for that. Thankfully, Garet was already too drunk to notice his slip up. "You aren't such a bad kid."

"Heh, thanks." Garet grinned and slumped over the bar. "Think I'd better stop now... hey, you know, I think Menardi would be totally hot without all those scales. But Mia is way hotter. Jenna... I think... she's cute, but Mia beats her hands down."

"You're wrong," Saturos informed him, amazed at how bad Garet had got. He seemed to think he was talking with someone who knew all those girls. He couldn't possibly have realised who it was. "Menardi is the hottest. It's all about the scales."

"Boy, I hope you don't have a pet lizard," Garet said with a grin, before letting out a dry laugh. Saturos just shook his head. "Gee, I'm feeling so sleepy... let's go to bed..."

Saturos spat up his rum, eyes widening. Maybe Garet had just meant he needed to be helped to bed, that was all. Of course. He quickly polished off the rest of his glass and placed it down, feeling his head swim. Oh great, at this rate... he was going to get exposed, wasn't he? Damn Isaac.

Menardi would have had a fit if she ever heard about Saturos stumbling up the stairs of the inn with Garet on one arm. Saturos found an empty room and closed the door behind him, pulling Garet to the bed. Exhaustion took its toll and he sank on the bed next to Garet, not feeling quite like moving.

"So sleepy..." Garet moaned, rolling over and wrapping Saturos in a hug. "Hey... this really feels so good..."

"I can't remember the last time I slept in a proper bed..." Saturos murmured, hugging him back. "Can I share?"

"Yeah, sure," Garet replied, blinking sleepily. "Because you... you're a real pal... so much nicer... than Isaac..."

* * *

This had to be the strangest morning ever. Saturos lay awake, feeling dread and horror. A pair of thick arms were wrapped around his warm, muscular body and he could feel Garet's chest pressed against his back as well as his lips on the back of his neck. Saturos sincerely prayed the lips touching was an accident.

At least they hadn't done the deed. Saturos silently thanked the gods as he slipped out of bed. Garet did not awake thankfully, he would be rather alarmed to see Saturos in his bedroom.

"Mmm... Saturos..." Garet mumbled in his sleep, before rolling over and letting out a loud snore.

Well, damn it. Saturos might just have to tell everyone to move a little quicker today when he got back. He frantically got dressed and opened the window before leaping out of it. He had no desire to encounter Isaac or his friends on his way out.

Saturos returned to the campsite, his spirits sinking when he saw that everyone else was awake and everything packed up. He was late. So much for nobody knowing that he had actually sneaked out.

"Where were you, Saturos?" Menardi yelled, practically looming over him. He could almost see smoke coming out of her nose and ears.

"Um... staking out the nearby town..." Saturos said. "Isaac and his friends were already there last night. I believe we should move a little faster today."

Menardi stared at him for a few seconds longer then let out an exasperated sigh. There was no use in questioning him further. "Very well. Let's get moving."


End file.
